Dragon Summoner
by jumangi21
Summary: What would happen if everyone knew who naruto's parents were?Read more to find out....Semi Dark Naruto,Paring undecided,sasuke bashing,powerful naruto
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Summoner

**Disclaimer:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

** Ok then, this naruto story will be a little bit different and I am not going to tell why you'll find out on your and there will be sasuke bashing as well as a little bit of dark naruto in the story......Powerful naruto as well....Hope you like it....**

Prologue:

The ninjas of the hidden leaf were currently battling a demon of monsterous power....the nine tailed fox. They were trying thier best to fight off the demon but they had no such out of nowhere a gaint frog named gamabunta came onto the battle feild along with a blonde haired man. Most of the ninja shouted saying "The fourth hokage is here we will be okay!!!" In the fourth hokage's hands was a bundle of blankets that held a new born baby inside of put the baby on the top of gamabunta's head and sealed the demon fox in the baby. With his last bit of strength he put the baby in a old shack and said his last words to his old friend sarutobi hiruzen who was currently with him "P-please....take care.....O-of my son.....m-make him be......*Cough*.....T-treated as a............Hero......His name is........Naruto Namikaze......" With that the fourth hokage had gently picked up the baby and left the old shack while some anbu took the body of the fourth hoakge the reinstated third hokage was in a meeting that would decide the fate of the young Namikaze. Most of the council except a few wanted the baby when sarutobi told them that the baby was minato's only child they quickly changed thier minds and imeaditly they asked who would be taking care of the young namikaze. "Who gets to take care of namikaze-sama?" Asked Fugaku Uchiha. That was when Hiashi Hyuga stood up and said "I say that the whoever minato intended to take care of him take care of him...."With that he sat back down and all eyes were on sarutobi. "As it stands on minato's will the first clan he said if he died would take care of naruto was......"

**Sorry for making a short chapter Promise the next one will be much longer.....Oh and I need what you the readers think about who gets to take care of naruto.....**

**The choices are as following:**

**1:Hyuga**

**2:Kakashi (Yeah I know that he is not a clan...)**

**3:Sarutobi**

**4:Uchiha**

**Oh and I also need help on the pairing....**

**1:Sakura**

**2:Hinata**

**3:Female haku**

**4:Ino**

**5:Yugito**

**Please review or pm me your thoughts on the matter.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Summoner Update on Clans!!!!!

**Hello there This is jumangi21**

**I have decided to make a game out of who gets to raise naruto......Which ever clan gets to the number ten first will get to raise naruto and please those who have allready given their thoughts please dont send me them again I have allready tallied they are as following:**

**Uchiha:1**

**Hyuga:4**

**Kakashi:2**

**Sarutobi:0**

**Thanks for your support and remember I am not going to update until the game is finished......Have fun :)**


	3. Prologue part 2

Dragon Summoner

**Disclaimer:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

** Ok thanks for those who read my story and a personal thanks to nadbblop,demonkira, majestic star arceus, and fayneir as well as everyone else that sent me thier thoughts so thanks for the reviews and for the info I wanted.....this chapter will be where naruto is growing and I will anounce who takes care of naruto as well....Pairings are still undecided,also I know that I cannot please everybody and I hope to those who had sent me thier thoughts will still continue to read my story despite what might occur in the story....**

**On with the show!!!!!**

Prologue

Part 2

"Who gets to take care of Namikaze-sama?Asked Fugaku was when Hiashi Hyuga stood up and said "I say that the whoever minato intended to take care of him take care of him...."With that he sat back down and all eyes were on sarutobi. "As it stands on minato's will the first clan he said if he died would take care of naruto was......"The third hokage paused for a brief moment and said "The first person on the fourth hokage's will is The Hyuga Clan, it also states that when naruto turns Ten he is to be told about the will also be allowed to sign the dragon summoning contract that his mother left Hyuga do you take responsibilty for naruto until said time comes?" Hiashi then stood up and said in a firm voice "Yes I take full responsibilty for naruto." Sarutobi just nodded and went over to the crib that naruto was gently picked him up and gave him to hiashi. Hiashi just smiled at the baby and left for the hyuga compound.

(Ten Years Later.....)

Naruto was currently training with hiashi hyuga while a large crowd was watching from the all knew that naruto was a prodigy at almost everything he did wether it was ninjutsu,taijutsu,genjutsu,or even was currently using the stance he created called the Dragon Fist, while hiashi was using the jyuuken they were having a friendly spar naruto was trying to win and was currently losing. "Naruto your form is excellent and to top it off I am having a hard time reading you next moves....." Naruto just beamed and said "Thank you sir,but I am not done yet..." Naruto then started to do handsigns and when he was finished he yelled out "**Wind Style: Gale Force Jutsu!!!" **Hiashi was completly caught off gaurd when a strong windstorm swept him off his this happened naruto imeaditly took out a kunia dissapeared and reappeared in front of hiashi holding the kunia at his throught. "I win uncle......" Hiashi accepted defeat while the crowd that had gathered gave thunderous applause to both of the fighters. "You are getting good nephew.....I must say I am proud that you finally mastered that jutsu." Hiashi said with a smile. Naruto bowed and after that they all heared a explosion coming from the hokage tower followed by "NARUTO!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at naruto and sighed. "What did you do this time naruto?" Neji asked in a amused tone. "I kinda made a smoke bomb with a little more power and set it in hokage-jiji's office hehehe......." naruto said while he rubbed the back of his just sighed and told naruto to get ready to meet with the hokage about a important had been telling this to naruto for over a week now and much to naruto's dismay,hiashi wouldn't tell him what it was people in the village were always very nice to him,he didn't usually get into too much trouble. When naruto was ready for whatever might occur at the hokage's office he, hiashi, neji and walked to the hokage they were walking through the streets they were greeted by eveyone who saw them. When they finally reached the hokage tower they were escorted by the receptionist to the hokage's office who was still trying to clear out the smoke made by gave naruto a quick scholding,after that he asked them all to sit down saying that this would take some time. "Naruto.....You know that your the son of the yondaime, and you know the story of the kyuubi right?" Sarutobi asked naruto who in turned just looked saddened. Naruto then said "Hokage-jiji.....If your going to tell me about the kyuubi just stop because I allready know......." Sarutobi instantly knew what he ment by that and simply asked "When did you find out?" Naruto looked at him and said "When the kumo ninja tried to abduct lady hinata.....I dont remember much but I do remember that I was overcome with rage and then I blacked out.I then woke up in a dark sewer and I heared a long and leacherous laugh.I followed and when I got to the end of the hallway I was in front of a large cage that had a paper in the middle that said seal." He paused and then continued. "I was then in front of the kyuubi who said he brought me here to warn me....He told me to stay away form a man in aa spiral mask with a cloak that had red clouds on when I asked him what he ment by that I woke up in the real world...." Naruto was now in tears he then said "Why did my father have to give me such a burden?" Hiashi could only try to comfort his sarutobi then told him "Naruto, how could your father ask another parent do somthing that he himself was not willinng to do?Anyway I have a present that was supposed to be given to you on your tenth birthday which was yesterday it was from your mother and father." Naruto imeaditly picked his head up and asked "What would that be?" Sarutobi just smiled and got up and went to the hokage vault.A little while later sarutobi came back with a huge sommuning scroll that had dragons on it. "Is that my clan's summoning scroll?" Naruto asked in a hopefull tone. "Yes it was supposed to be given to you yesterday but...I forgot." Everyone sweat dropped at the statement. "Naruto your clan was able to summon dragons to aide them in you will be able to do the same thing." He said in a smile. Naruto was on cloud nine he was going to be able to summon dragons! "What do I do to sign?" Sarutobi then explained to naruto how to sign the contract,as well as how to summon them afterward. "Naruto before you do this I suggest you go to a more open space to not damage my office." Sarutobi said in a laugh. Naruto just nodded and left to sign his new summoning contract.

** Yes I know that I said I would not update until I got ten votes but I couldn't resist the urge to update....Thanks for reading the next chapter will be when naruto signs and summons his first dragon...Until next time :)**


	4. NEED HELP!

NEED HELP!!!!!!!

**OK I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!!!!! I need to know who naruto should be put on a genin team with please pm me your thoughts (Includes everyone!!!!) My story's fate rests in your hands the readers so please tell me the next chapter will come shortly afterward of this problem being choices are on my new poll on my profile....**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Summoner

**Disclaimer:No....Oh and Hell No......**

** Ok sorry for the wait ,was trying to get your thought the readers so thank you to those who gave me suggestions and ideas :):):):)I have yet to decide who naruto should be paired with,so please bare with me....I do intend to make the pairing anouncement probably by next chapter .....oh and this is going to be the first offcail chapter not the prologue......**

**On with the show!!!!!**

Chapter One:

Summonings and New Friends

As naruto walked into a forest clearing naruto began to sign the contract in his own blood.(A/N: I am not going to explain how he did it because we all know how he signed it and if you dont know.....Then go watch naruto a little more freaks.....)When naruto had completed signing the contract he then proceeded to summon the beast. What happened next left everyone's jaws on the had summoned a dragon that was easily bigger then the hokage tower.

The dragon was black, with a red belly with yellow eyes,on top of it's head was a leaf village looked around until it's eyes fell on naruto. **"YOU YOUR KUSHINA'S BOY RIGHT?" **It said with a booming loud voice. Naruto just nodded and said "Y-yes I am her son....." **"WE WERE WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD GET OUR SUMMONING CONTRACT,WELL BETTER GET THIS OVER WITH MY NAME IS KAZE-RYU.....NAMIKAZE NARUTO,I WILL NOW JUDGE YOU TO SEE IF YOU ARE TRULY WORTHY TO SUMMON US...."**Said ryu whho then looked into naruto's eyes.

To naruto it seemed that his eyes peirced his to naruto ryu was looking through his saw that although naruto was part of a noble family he was wanted power but not for himself but to protect everyone in the smiled and said **"NAMIKAZE NARUTO YOU HAVE BEEN DEEMED WORTHY TO SUMMON PLEASE USE THE SUMMONING JUTSU AGAIN,THE NEXT DRAGON YOU SUMMON WILL BE YOUR PERSONAL SUMMON AND WILL COME OUT WHENEVER YOU USE THE JUTSU....."**

Naruto did as he was told and used the summoning jutsu he slamed his hand on the ground a huge smoke cloud came and much to ryu's surpirse the dragon naruto had summoned was his sister. The dragon was as big as ryu-sama,but it was a deep saphire blue,and also had a leaf village headband that was resting between it neck. It looked down and saw naruto and imeaditly smiled saying **"FIGURES THAT I WOULD BE SUMMONED BY MY ORGINAL SUMMONER'S SON.....HEHEHEHEHE." **

**"NARUTO THIS IS MY SISTER OYNIXIA AND IT SEEMS THAT LIKE YOUR MOTHER SHE WILL BE YOUR PERSONAL SUMMONS.....BUT TO TRULY BE A DRAGON SUMMONER YOU MUST TOUCH HER FOREHEAD,WHICH SIGNALS THAT YOUR WORTHY...." **Oynixia then lowered her head to naruto's level and naruto touched her instant that happened a searing pain shot through naruto' arm which seemed like it cralwed up his finally subsided and when naruto lifted up his sleeve there was a tattoo of oynixia on his right forerarm.

**"Oh AND I'LL LET OYNIXIA EXPLAIN WHAT SHE CAN DO TO BE IN CONTACT WITH YOU SO UNTIL NEXT TIME NARUTO NAMIKAZE SEE YA!" **Ryu then dissapeared in a big smoke cloud leaving a sighing oynixia and a confursed naruto. **"OKAY LITTLE ONE I WILL NOW EXPLAIN HOW I CAN CONTACT YOU....YOU SEE WHEN YOU TOUCHED MY FOREHEAD WE CREATED A MENTAL LINK THROUGH OUR MINDS.I ALSO HAVE THE ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO A HUMAN."**

Naruto imeaditly said as he jumped up and down "WOW THAT'S SO COOL!!!!" **"YEAH YEAH IT IS COOL BUT FOR NOW I MUST GO SO WE WILL BE KEEPING IN CONTACT LITTLE ONE....SEE YOU LATER PARTNER." **Oynixia said with a huge smile and like ryu she disspeared in a huge cloud of just smiled and began to walk back to the hyuga compound to tell everyone what had happened.

A little while and a big explination later naruto was now at the academy waiting to see who he would be put on a team with. Iruka sensei was going through the list of students.(A/N: The episode with mizuki never happened....) When he fianlly got to naruto's name he said "Team 10: Naruto Namikaze,Hinata Hyuga,and Kiba Inuzuka,your jonin Instructor will be Kurenai...." After that was said he went and anounced the rest of the teams.

**Hope you liked it and just be prepared for another chapter real soon.....Thanks for reading and hoefully you will continue to...:)**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

** IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!!**

** HELLO IF YOUR READING MY STORIES OR STORY PLEASE BE AWARE THAT I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A LITTLE WHILE BECAUSE I AM MOVING TO AUSTRALIA FOR A YEAR. EXPECT A UPDATE IN ABOUT TWO TO THREE WEEKS SORRY TO ANYBODY WHO WAS EXPECTING MY STORIES TO BE UPDATED....**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**JUMANGI21**


	7. Chapter 7

Challange Issue!!!!

**Hey there its me Jumangi21!I want to say that I will be now updating my story and I also want to tell you that I am issuing a 's on my profile as well as the rules and someone will write the and I will also be updating most of my other stories so thank you for your support in waiting for me to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21


	9. Chapter 9

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21

Lady Morganas Heir


	10. MAJOR WARNING!

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF FANFICTION!

I WAS PM'ED THE OTHER DAY FROM A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE THAT THE FANFICTION SITE MANAGERS ARE NOT THE ONES DOING THE GENOCIDE!IT IS A BUNCH OF AUTHORS THAT ARE IN A GROUP.

IT SEEMS THAT THE WAY THEY ARE DOING THIS ARE BITCHING A LOT ABOUT A STORY WETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! MY SOURCE SAID THAT THEY FLAME OTHER STORIES IN THIER REVIEWS AND USE WORDS LIKE "DUSHBAG" AND "ASSHOLE"! WE MUST FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE NOW!


	11. Sorry Rewrite and Three New Stories!

**Hello to all my readers of this fanfic! Firstly I would like to apologize...I am not abandoning any of my stories but I am actually going to rewrite one of them and delete the other three while posting three different stories which will be a surprise. The one that I am going to rewrite is Naruto a Fox Duelist.**

**I hope that you will enjoy the rewrite and my other three fanfiction stories...TATA!**


End file.
